


The Unexpected Encounter: It's Snow Time!

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [5]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation is meant to be simple, but when Siwon's old pack comes, it brings nothing but tension for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Encounter: It's Snow Time!

 

 

 

Hearing Hyukjae’s excited cheers echoing in the hotel hallways in the early morning, Donghae held back a groan, burying his face against his pillow whilst feeling Kyuhyun snuggle up against him. He regretted agreeing to going on a trip to Konjiam, having been easily persuaded by Hyukjae to do so. There were times when he hated the fact that Hyukjae was still able to persuade him to do anything by using the right antics; it was both the blessing and the curse of having him as his best friend for so long.

 

But Donghae had hoped that Hyukjae would start to bother Siwon about it, not him.

 

All he wanted to do was lie in bed with his mate and sleep, not wanting to even get up to enjoy what the resort had to offer.

 

“Make him shut up,” he heard Kyuhyun grumble, earning a muffled laugh from Donghae.

 

Donghae turned his head to press a kiss against Kyuhyun’s head, he said, “You know I can’t do that. Hyuk loves snow.”

 

Kyuhyun just groaned again, soon whining when Donghae pulled away from him. A pout made its way onto his face as he looked at his mate. “Where are you going?”

 

“To use the bathroom and get ready before Hyukjae barges in here.”

 

With another kiss, he slipped out of bed and walked over to the connecting bathroom.

 

 

 

 

“Hyuk, calm down,” Siwon told his mate, pressing his hands on his shoulders to keep him still. The last thing he expected was for Hyukjae to go crazy over the sight of snow, but after consulting Donghae with it, he found out that snow was one of Hyukjae’s favorite things. What was said after was a rather interesting childhood story that helped Siwon understand his new mate a little better.

 

Hyukjae pouted. “But I want to play in the snow!” he whined.

 

Siwon held back a groan. “You’re usually so calm and collected. I didn’t expect you to be like a little kid over snow.”

 

“It’s fun!”

 

“Hey Hyuk!”

 

Turning at the shout of his name, Hyukjae choked on the snowball that he’s just been smacked in the face with.

 

Shaking his head and hissing as the snow went down his neck and collecting where his coat wasn’t zipped up properly, Hyukjae glowered at the sniggering hyenas that were his pack members.

 

Gathering his own snowball, Hyukjae began to run at Sungmin and Ryeowook, the culprits behind his snowball to the face.

 

Only, you can’t really run in thick snow with heavy snowboots on.

 

Faceplanting into the snow, Hyukjae’s face could probably melt it from how hot it had become as the two rascals laughed at him.

 

Looking up with a face full of snow, with most of it collecting on the front of his woollen hat, Hyukjae spat out some of it and glared at them.

 

He glared harder when he saw his alpha taking a photo of him.

 

“It isn’t a skiing holiday until someone faceplants.” Donghae teases as he pockets his phone.

 

The snow on his hat fell off and Hyukjae shuddered, cursing as more fell underneath his coat.

 

As he struggled to get to his feet with the entire front of his body covered in snow and causing him to shake from the cold, his saviour came in the form of a six foot something who was radiating the most sickening lovestruck smile.

 

Actually, that’s a lie. Donghae is the most lovestruck fool out of them all.

 

Poor Kyuhyun. Donghae was currently trying to coax him into making a snow angel so that he could take a picture of it and his mate.

 

Kyuhyun was having none of it.

 

While Kyuhyun and Donghae playfully bickered over how much it sucks to have snow clinging to you, Hyukjae groaned, whining to Siwon about it as the male brushed him off.

 

Mid whine and Siwon kissed him briefly, effectively shutting Hyukjae up as he brings him into a hug.

 

Hyukjae’s cheeks grew hotter, and Siwon’s smile got brighter.

 

A snowball smacks the pair of them.

 

“What did I saw about the PDA around Henry?” Their alpha threatens lightly, and both of them turn to see Kyuhyun playfully covering the maknae’s eyes.

 

“It was a kiss!” they both defend themselves.

 

“And that’s all it takes these days,” Sungmin chimes in, hands molding a snowball. “You two are insatiable.”

 

Siwon gapes at the comment and Hyukjae scoffs. “You’re only jealous.”

 

He gets another snowball to the face for that.

 

“Yah!” Sungmin screams, cheeks red.

 

Hyukjae sniggers into Siwon’s snowfree coat as Donghae reminds Sungmin to keep the noise down.

 

“Can we at least do something?” Kyuhyun complains, and Hyukjae sees him huddled up against Donghae. “I’m freezing here.”

 

“What do you want to do?” Donghae asked, wrapping his arms around his mate, smiling when Kyuhyun decided to use that as his advantage to practically bury himself into his coat.

 

Sungmin perked up. “Let’s go snowboarding!”

 

“That sounds fun,” Henry added in, looking excited.

 

Ryeowook sulked, crossing his arms. “I can’t snowboard. I’ll just fall on my face more times than I can count and make a fool out of myself!”

 

Donghae chuckled. “It won’t be that bad,” he comforted Ryeowook. “Just one try wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Well, I say ‘yes,” Siwon said with a grin. “I’ve always wanted to go snowboarding again. Besides, falling on your face is always have the fun.”

 

“Not unless you’re eating snow,” Ryeowook muttered.

 

Kyuhyun snickered, completely buried in Donghae’s coat now. “There’s always skiing?” he suggested. “It’s not as hardcore as snowboarding.”

 

“It’s still bad!” Ryeowook whined.

 

Henry smiled shyly. “Just one try, Wookie?”

 

The two couples snickered when Ryeowook grew quiet, mumbling as he crossed his arms and pouted. Everyone knew that Ryeowook couldn’t refuse Henry anything - that was their new maknae’s special ability. He seemed to be able to make everyone listen to him, though it took more effort when it came to their alpha, seeing as how he seemed to be immune to their maknae’s aegyo.

 

Ryeowook groaned. “Fine.”

 

Henry cheered while Sungmin laughed.

 

After getting their gear sorted from the resort’s hire store, in which the group split themselves into two teams - the snowboarding team and the skiing team, they queued up for the chair lifts that would take them up to the designated drop off zones up the mountain.

 

“We should have a competition,” Hyukjae announces as they get closer to the front, keeping an eye out for Siwon who had to quickly run back to the shop because the idiot forgot his wallet.

 

“But you guys have an extra person,” Sungmin points out and they glance behind to see Henry giving Ryeowook a brief lesson on how to walk in his skis without killing himself or the people around them.

 

“You have two alphas,” Hyukjae shoots back, and Donghae rolls his eyes at his petty tone, shifting the snowboard so that his arm could be used by Kyuhyun as they walked.

 

“It’s been awhile,” Hyukjae hears Kyuhyun defend himself as Donghae teases him about him not being able to walk as well, but better than how Ryeowook was doing.

 

Seeing that they were about to be the next ones to board the lifts, Hyukjae searched for any sign of Siwon coming, only to see no sign of him.

 

“He’ll catch up.” Donghae assures from behind him as Hyuk and Sungmin catch the first chair.

 

“So, how do you want to do this competition?” Sungmin asks him as the ground leaves them and they start the climb up.

 

“The first two out of each group to reach the bottom will win, and the losers will pay for dinner tonight.”

 

“Best out of three?”

 

“Why?” Hyukjae smirks, enjoying the bite of ice to his cheeks. “Not confident in your alphas?”

 

Sungmin snorts. “I was giving you guys a reason to hope.”

 

“Keep it all to yourself,” Hyukjae sneers playfully, and they both look over their shoulders at Ryeowook’s petrified scream.

 

“Hyung, it’s okay!” They hear Henry shout, attempting to calm Ryeowook.

 

Hyukjae can feel Sungmin’s amused stare.

 

“Fine. The best out of three.”

 

Hyukjae was raring to go, both he and Sungmin continuing to rile each other up as they wait for Siwon to arrive at their zone.

 

“Can’t we just race each other?” Hyukjae begs Donghae as the male watches the chair lifts.

 

“No.”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes at the answer. “Kyuhyun is raring to go as well.”

 

Donghae quickly glances over to where Kyuhyun and Henry were trying to coax Ryeowook back to his feet after falling on his butt the second he had tried to ski.

 

“Come on, Hae!” Sungmin pleads as he skids up to them.

 

Hyukjae glares at him for the mini shower of snow.

 

“You better come straight back up here, and be careful.” Donghae warns, a finger pointing at them as the humans bustle around them.

 

Both of them nod, huge grins on their faces.

 

Donghae does the countdown for them, and as they take off down the slope, the wind rushes past their ears.

 

As Hyukjae dodges the other skiers effortlessly, he catches Siwon’s scent.

 

Looking up at the chair lifts above him, he sees the male sitting with another male and both were laughing, looking chummy with each other.

 

“Hyuk!”

 

Sungmin’s shout saves Hyukjae and the skier who he would have collided with.

 

Sungmin shoots him a concerned look as he passes, and Hyukjae forces himself to get down the slope faster.

 

He needed to know who that male was.

 

 

 

 

Donghae looked up at catching Siwon's scent, but his eyes were immediately fixed on the male the other alpha was with. Easily noticing the way the two of them were friendly, he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hae!" Siwon beamed as he and the other male reached them. "Where's Hyuk?"

 

"He already went because he got bored."

 

Siwon nodded, but then noticed Donghae studying the male next to him intently. "Oh, right. Donghae, this is Hangeng. He's a friend of mine."

 

Hangeng smiled, head bowing a little to show a little submission to Donghae. "It's nice to meet you."

 

Donghae paused, noticing the accent the male spoke with. "You're Chinese."

 

"Yes, but I've been living in Korea for half of my life, so..." Hangeng shrugged. "I wasn't expecting Siwon to be in another pack after he ran away from us."

 

"'Us'?" Donghae repeated.

 

Hangeng nodded, but before he could continue, the three heard Kyuhyun's voice call out to them.

 

Donghae turned, seeing the other three look at them in concern. He didn't say anything as he gestured them to come over to where they were standing.

 

"Guys, this is Hangeng," Donghae introduced. "Hangeng, this is Ryeowook, Henry, and my mate, Kyuhyun."

 

Hangeng smiled brightly at them. "It's very nice to meet you all," he said and then turned to Henry, saying the same greeting in Chinese.

 

Henry visibly perked up.

 

Siwon looked around whilst the rest of the guys chatted. "How long until Hyuk and Sungmin gets back here?"

 

"Not for a while," Donghae said quietly. "Want to tell me about him a little more, Won?"

 

“I’ve known him since we were kids,” Siwon reassures him. “He helped me a lot when I had to go to China, making sure my Chinese was decent and I knew the customs, but we naturally lost contact over the years.”

 

Siwon nods to the two people coming off the chairs now. “That’s Victoria and Taemin. They’re old friends too.”

 

Donghae eyes the two newcomers as they ski over to them, and they immediately bow their heads the second Donghae makes eye contact with them.

 

“Hello,” they both say at the same time, tone wary as Donghae continues to stare at them.

 

Siwon nudges him softly. “It’s okay, Hae. They’re no harm.”

 

“No alphas?” Donghae questions, and the group behind them quietens.

 

Victoria looks passed him as he feels Hangeng come up behind him as he passes.

 

“He’s the only alpha we know,” Hangend nods at Siwon. “We’re not a pack, obviously, but we’re like a family unit.”

 

“Were you ever their alpha?” Donghae asks Siwon, needing to know more.

 

Siwon squirms slightly. “Well...not officially. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe.”

 

“Until he left.” Taemin speaks softly, only looking at Siwon and ignoring Donghae’s gaze.

 

“Min,” Hangeng warns softly, hand squeezing his arm. “Not the time or place.”

 

Taemin gives Siwon one last disappointed look and turns away, leaving them.

 

Victoria whispers something to Hangeng and she follows the younger male.

 

Donghae kept quiet, watching as Siwon looked upset about Taemin leaving whilst Hangeng slid up next to him, whispering. He saw the dynamics between them, saw what he needed to know.

 

“Perhaps you should use this time to make amends,” Donghae advised Siwon quietly. “Otherwise, it’ll just end terribly in the long run.”

 

Siwon turned to look at him, but Donghae was already walking over to Kyuhyun, who was gazing at his mate in concern.

 

 

 

“Hyuk, calm down! Maybe it isn’t what you’re thinking,” Sungmin pleaded as he and Hyukjae finally arrived at the drop off zone. He held back a groan upon seeing his friend not even giving him any mind as he sought out for his mate.

 

Hyukjae’s eyes landed on Donghae, immediately walking over to him. “Where’s Siwon?”

 

“Over there.” The alpha nodded off to the side where Siwon and Hangeng were talking. “You seem upset.”

 

Hyukjae frowned. “I’m just worried.”

 

“More like jealous,” Kyuhyun chimed in, popping out from behind Donghae and resting his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “I would know. I acted like that when Siwon first came.”

 

“I am not jealous!” Hyukjae hissed out.

 

Donghae snorted. “Siwon! Your mate is here!”

 

Hyukjae sent his best friend a glare whilst Siwon perked up, dragging the male he was talking to over to them. Before Hyukjae could even say anything, he yelped when Siwon hugged him tightly. “Won!”

 

“Hyuk, you’re back!” Siwon cheered. “I want you to meet Hangeng. He’s a good friend of mine.”

 

Looking over at the werewolf who bowed to him politely, Hyukjae raised an eyebrow, holding back a displeased expression when Siwon let go of him to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

 

Noticing the look Donghae was giving him, Hyukjae cleared his throat. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lee Hyukjae.”

 

“I know, Siwon told me.” Hangeng smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

Siwon grinned. “How about we start that contest? Donghae told me about it.”

 

“I’m all for it!” Sungmin cheered, subtly elbowing Hyukjae.

 

The younger managed a smile. “I’ve no complaints. Will you be joining us, Hangeng?”

 

“I guess I could see if you’ve improved or not.” Hangeng teases Siwon, and Hyukjae grits his teeth at the show.

 

“So who’s going next since I won that round.” Sungmin says as the others come over to where they’re standing.

 

Hyukjae shoves him, making him fall. “That was a warm up.” He hisses as his friend chuckles under his breath as he pushes himself back up.

 

“How about-”

 

“Me and Hangeng will go.” Hyukjae cuts in over Donghae’s musing and he glances at the male. “Is that okay?”

 

Hangeng looks surprised, but nods.

 

Siwon gives Hyukjae a suspicious look as he and Hangeng move to the starting point.

 

“What are you doing?” Donghae whispers to him as he comes to count them down again.

 

Hyukjae’s hands tighten on his ski poles as he sees Siwon slap Hangeng’s back for luck, a silly smile on his face as they both say ‘fighting!’.

 

“Hyuk…”

 

“Do the countdown, Hae.”

 

Hyukjae feels his alpha stare at him, and he concedes a little by purposely relaxing himself as he locks his eyes on the finishing point at the bottom.

 

Donghae starts the countdown, and Hyukjae sees Hangeng get ready from out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Go!”

 

Immediately, both of them pushed themselves down the slope, leaning forward to catch some speed.

 

Placing one of the poles down, Hyukjae shifted directions to avoid colliding with another skier, seeing Hangeng shift his body a little to do the same. He bit the inside of his cheek, continuing to lean his body forward to increase his speed, surpassing Hangeng.

 

However, Hyukjae saw the other werewolf crouch a little bit when he approached a small hill, easily overcoming it by sliding on top and landing without any fail.

 

It just made Hyukjae grit his teeth, but before he could keep more tabs on the other werewolf, he heard his own wolf yelling at him before he collided into something, his vision momentarily turning black.

 

 

 

“Hyuk!”

 

Hyukjae groaned upon hearing his name. Blinking a few times, he saw Donghae gazing down at him in concern whilst the rest of their pack circled around them. He stared at Donghae in confusion. “What happened?”

 

“You ran into a hill and rolled over a few times,” Siwon explained, immediately taking Donghae’s place when the older alpha pulled away. “And then you just blacked out. Hangeng brought you to the infirmary.”

 

At the mention of the werewolf, Hyukjae moved to sit up, but was quickly pushed down again by his mate.

 

“The doctor said to take it easy,” Siwon told him soothingly. “You did hit your head out there more than once.”

 

Sungmin sighed, grabbing a hot towel and gently dabbing Hyukjae’s forehead with it. “What happened out there?”

 

“Nothing, I just got distracted,” Hyukjae mumbled. “Where’s Hangeng now?”

 

“He went to go find something for you to eat,” Kyuhyun told him. “Siwon asked him to.”

 

Hyukjae blinked up at his mate, who smiled and nodded at him.

 

“Thanks,” Hyukjae mumbled. “But is it okay if I head back to my room? I feel like I need a shower.”

 

“That’s fine,” Donghae said, helping his best friend sit up, ignoring the look Siwon was giving him. “But make sure to take some painkillers after you eat something.”

 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes playfully. “Yes, sir.”

 

“I’ll make sure he does, Hae.” Siwon says as he helps Hyukjae off the bed.

 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later on,” Hyukjae says to ease the worry he can see in his pack members faces.

 

Just as they leave, Hangeng returns empty handed. “They said that you can only eat in the specified areas of the resort, and apparently the infirmary isn’t one of those.”

 

Siwon nods. “It’s okay. I’m taking him to our room to rest for a little while, so I’ll just order something from there.”

 

Hangeng nods as he steps aside to allow them to pass. “Need a hand?”

 

Hyukjae stiffens and Siwon catches it.

 

“I’m good.” Siwon reassures him. “but I’ll see you later? Maybe have a drink with you and the others so we can catch up?”

 

Hyukjae tugs his arm free, trying hard to keep his scowl off his face. He finds it even harder as he listens to them arrange a meet up for later on tonight.

 

As he and Siwon head for their room, he ignores his mate’s stare. It’s only when they’re in the elevator going to their floor that he can’t ignore it anymore.

 

“What?” Hyukjae mumbles as his head thumps slightly.

 

“You have an issue with me and Hangeng.” Siwon states.

 

Hyukjae didn’t look at him. “No, I don’t.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“So what if I do?” the older bit out, crossing his arms.

 

Siwon sighed, moving to wrap his arms around his mate, but was left briefly stunned when the older shuffled out of the way. “You’re being ridiculous. There’s nothing going on between me and Hangeng.”

 

Hyukjae didn’t bother to say anything, immediately leaving the elevator once it reached their floor and headed towards their room. He heard Siwon hurriedly follow him, but he was already inserting the key into the key slot, waiting for it to turn green before opening the door and going inside.

 

“Hyuk, you’re being ridiculous!” Siwon complained. “Why are you suddenly so jealous?”

 

Hyukjae grumbled. “I’m not jealous.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“I’m not!” Hyukjae finally yelled out, fed up. He ignored Siwon as he fumbled with his coat, letting it drop over the chair in their room and crawled on top of the bed.

 

He heard Siwon sigh.

 

“Hyukjae...look at me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Hyuk.”

 

Hyukjae ignored the submission rolling through him, fighting against it as he clutched at his pillow tightly in his hand.

 

Another sigh before he heard Siwon disappear into the bathroom, silence reigning over them.

 

Hyukjae whimpered quietly.

 

 

 

Donghae looked up when he felt a body plop onto his lap, smiling upon seeing Kyuhyun. He shifted a bit so that his mate was more comfortable, feeling the younger lean against him. Pressing a kiss against his cheek, Donghae turned back to what he was doing.

 

“You’ve been taking pictures?” Kyuhyun mumbled, snuggling against him.

 

The alpha hummed and nodded. “Yeah. This place is too beautiful not to take pictures.”

 

Kyuhyun said nothing, resting his head against his shoulder. “Have you noticed Hyukjae acting strange?”

 

“He’s jealous,” Donghae said quietly. “He’s unsure about Siwon’s relationship with Hangeng.”

 

“How did you figure that out?”

 

“Because he acted the same way when you and I became mates.”

 

Kyuhyun blinked before frowning slightly. “You know...you never really did talk about what kind of history you and Hyukjae has. All I know is that you’re childhood friends and he’s been there to help you acknowledge your title as alpha.”

 

“That’s pretty much it,” Donghae mumbled. “What else is there to know?”

 

The younger pulled away a little in order to look at him in the eyes. “Did you and Hyukjae used to be more than that?”

 

Donghae didn’t answer him.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart began to race as his mate continued to look at his camera instead of him.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

“It’s in the past.” Donghae mumbles out, fiddling with the settings.

 

“S-so what’s the big deal then?” Kyuhyun forces out, willing himself to not freak out.

 

It was like his mate said; it was in the past.

 

Sighing, Donghae finally put his camera down and looked at Kyuhyun. “Cos if I tell you, you’re going to feel differently towards Hyuk.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. “I won’t.”

 

Donghae cradled his face gently, kissing him softly. “Liar.”

 

Kyuhyun shut his eyes and breathed in Donghae’s scent. “Just tell me.”

 

“When my alpha tendencies began to emerge, Hyuk stood by me, helping me through some that our old alpha couldn’t exactly help me with.” Donghae tells him softly as he pulls back.

 

Kyuhyun shifted slightly, a bitter taste forming on his tongue. “Such as?”

 

Donghae sighed heavily, giving him a look that told Kyuhyun his mate was uncomfortable telling him this.

 

“We would have sex sometimes,” Donghae finally tells him after staring at him for a few tense seconds. “You know the sex drives of alphas. He helped me regulate my sex cycle at the beginning, and whenever it spiked, Hyuk was there.”

 

“To ease you.” Kyuhyun feels likes he has marbles in his mouth as he says that, that bitter taste making him feel sick now.

 

Donghae whined a little, no doubt picking up on his mood. “It’s in the past, Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun nods stiffly. “All in the past.”

 

“Don’t be like that.” Donghae gives him a helpless look. “I can’t change the past, Kyuhyun.”

 

His mate grumbled, ignoring Donghae as his mood continued to get worse. The last thing he expected to hear was that Hyukjae and Donghae used to sleep together, sending him in a more foul mood than he ever thought as compared to the jealousy he felt when Siwon first came.

 

“Then before we met...were you two still sleeping together?” he forced himself to ask.

 

Donghae’s silence was enough of an answer for him.

 

Kyuhyun scowled, moving to get off of Donghae’s lap, but the older kept him there.

 

“Kyu, please don’t get mad,” his mate pleaded. “There’s nothing going on between me and Hyuk now. We ended it a long time ago.”

 

“How long ago?” Kyuhyun demanded.

 

Donghae frowned. “...The moment I laid eyes on you,” he admitted.

 

His mate growled, turning to look at him. “But that meant that he was the first person to see you!” he argued. “He was...he was your first.”

 

“Hyun,” the alpha sighed, lifting a hand to cup Kyuhyun’s cheek and kissing him assuringly. “It doesn’t matter now. Whether Hyuk was my first or not, it doesn’t matter. I have you now.”

 

Kyuhyun mumbled something, burying his face against Donghae’s neck. He knew he was acting irrational, but he was still terrified of losing Donghae. The idea of Donghae and Hyukjae being a thing bothered him, knowing that he was only second now. It terrified him to know that he could’ve been possibly compared to Hyukjae when it came to sex.

 

He didn’t like that idea one bit.

 

Inhaling Donghae’s scent again, Kyuhyun nuzzled closer before gently biting down on a certain spot, earning a surprised moan from his mate.

 

“...Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun mouthed at the spot, using his teeth gently to nip at the skin and tug it slightly as he gripped at Donghae’s shirt as Donghae let out a gush of air, a moan locking in the back of his throat as he arched slightly as Kyuhyun began to suck a little.

 

Hands lightly gripped his shoulders. “Hyun...what?”

 

Releasing Donghae, Kyuhyun pulled back to see the slightly red mark marring his mate’s neck.

 

It appeased his wolf and him at seeing their mark.

 

Donghae’s hand gripped his jaw before Kyuhyun could dart back down to deepen it.

 

“You don’t need to prove it.” Donghae tells him huskily, voice shot from the lust brought on by Kyuhyun’s jealousy and marking. “You are the one who I’m with.”

 

Kyuhyun jerks his chin free and stares down at his mate’s dark eyes. “You should have told me sooner.”

 

Donghae nods. “I know.”

 

Kyuhyun pulls back when Donghae moved to kiss him, causing his mate to frown at him.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands curl tighter around the material of Donghae’s shirt. “You’re going to have to make it up to me,” he tells his mate firmly.

 

The frown gives way for a curious lift of an eyebrow. “Oh?” Donghae says softly as he places his hands on Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

Kyuhyun swallows at the heat coming through the material of his trousers as Donghae’s innocent touch burns him. It’s been awhile since they last had sex, what with Kyuhyun’s whole breakdown thing and Donghae recovering, it’s made it hard for them to touch each other in a intimate way. But now, as Kyuhyun sits on his mate’s lap and can breathe in the scent of his mate’s attraction to him, they’ve found the perfect opening to change it.

 

Kyuhyun trails a finger over his mark that was already starting to dim. “You have until the end of our trip to make it up to me,” Kyuhyun whispers.

 

“What do you want me to show, exactly?” Donghae asks with a tilt of his head. Kyuhyun knows that Donghae knows what he wants. He can see it in the male’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun plays along.

 

“You have to woo me,” Kyuhyun says with a little shrug. “Prove that you’re sorry for keeping it from me this long.”

 

“And if I prove to you that I am sorry?” Donghae asks with a little smirk to his lips as he bounces Kyuhyun slightly, causing Kyuhyun to clutch at him as his mate chuckles quietly.

 

“Then you’re forgiven.” Kyuhyun says as he flicks his mate’s shoulder. “But, if you fail, then I get whatever I want from you.”

 

Donghae growls in the back of his throat at that, his eyes darkening further as his grip on Kyuhyun tightens to bring him closer. “Is that so?”

 

Kyuhyun shudders, nodding. “It’s only fair.”

 

“Fair enough.” Donghae purrs almost and Kyuhyun stops his hands from rising further up his thighs.

 

“Rules.” Kyuhyun hisses out as Donghae’s eyes sparkle up at him with heated amusement.

 

At the cock of his eyebrow, Kyuhyun tells him the rules.

 

“So I’m not allowed to kiss or touch you?” Donghae asks lightly, and Kyuhyun ignores the shiver that runs up his spine as his mate’s finger lightly trails a shape over his thigh.

 

Kyuhyun nods. “For the next few days, we’re not allowed to engage in anything physical.”

 

Donghae’s lips quirk into a little smile. “So if you fall, does that mean I can’t catch you?”

 

“Anything _intimately_ physical.” Kyuhyun stresses.

 

Donghae hums, nodding. “Okay then.”

 

Kyuhyun lets out a nervous breath. “Okay then.”

 

Donghae’s hands leave him, and Kyuhyun prys himself off Donghae’s lap.

 

“Starting from now?” Donghae asks as he watches Kyuhyun hurry to the bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun quickly nods, and as he shuts the door, Donghae smirks to himself.

 

“Let the game, begin.”

 

 

 

“Your mate doesn’t like me.” Hangeng laughs softly over the glass of whiskey he was swirling a little.

 

Siwon sighs, forehead scrunching slightly. “He just doesn’t know you.”

 

“Or our past,” Kangin adds before taking a drink of his beer.

 

“He’ll come around.” Siwon assures, though he himself is finding that hard to believe at the moment. Just before he came down to meet with his old friends, Hyuk was still ignoring him.

 

“How long have you been together?” Victoria asks from where she’s sitting on Hangeng’s right.

 

“We met in China a few years ago,” Siwon tells them. “But it’s only been a couple of months since we started dating.”

 

“Danced around each other?” Kangin asks as Taemin comes and joins them, sitting as far away from Siwon as he could get.

 

“More like he avoided the issue cos that’s what he does.” The twenty-one year old mutters under his breath.

 

“Taemin.” Hangeng warns.

 

Taemin clamped his lips together, looking away. With a mumble, he excused himself.

 

"He's still upset," Siwon noticed.

 

Kangin sighed, patting his shoulder. "Don't take it personally. You know how it is. He's the youngest and you were our alpha."

 

"He's managing, if only slightly," Victoria told him softly. "Just give him some more time."

 

"Tell us about your new pack," Hangeng suggested. "I'm curious as to why you're in the same group with another alpha."

 

Siwon smiled slightly. "Hyuk's idea. He wanted me to come and meet Donghae. And let me tell you, despite how easy-going he may seem, he's no pushover."

 

"Aren't all alphas like that?" Kangin wondered.

 

The alpha shook his head, breathing out softly. "No, he's...a different case. But despite our initial meeting, we became good friends, and I've accepted him as my alpha."

 

"How strange," Victoria commented. "They've been nice to you?"

 

"All except Kyuhyun, but I don't blame him. I tried hitting on his mate."

 

The other three looked at him in shock.

 

"You...are one crazy son of a bitch," Hangeng finally managed out.

 

Siwon laughed. "Well, it bore good fruit...sort of. But I'm with Hyuk now, so it's all good."

 

"Except that he's jealous of Hangeng," Kangin chirped in.

 

“But he won’t be once he knows nothing has ever happened between us,” Siwon argues back with a smile.

 

Kangin snorts. “Shouldn’t you tell your mate about Taemin?”

 

Siwon frowns. “What about him?”

 

Victoria rolls her eyes as Hangeng gives him a stern look. “You know what.”

 

It takes a few seconds for it to click. “Wait, about the small crush he had on me when he was fourteen?” Siwon asks.

 

Hangeng nods. “Mates are very...sensitive to what is kept from them. So the best thing you can always do is to tell them _everything_.”

 

Siwon shakes his head in disagreement. “It was a crush that happened years ago.”

 

“And could also be why he’s still so bitter,” Kangin tells him, and Siwon looks over his shoulder to see the young male sitting by himself, looking out of the resort’s windows at the beautiful night view.

 

Seeing how much the male has grown in the seven years apart, Siwon smiles fondly.

 

“Nah, he’s just pissed that I left you guys so suddenly.” Siwon disagrees. “I know I haven’t been around for seven years, but even I can remember how much he detests change.”

 

The other three shake their head at him.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Hangeng sighs.

 

 

 

The next morning, Hyukjae is the first one to arrive at the slopes.

 

The others arrive with Siwon’s old pack five minutes later.

 

“Why didn’t you wait?” Sungmin asks as he comes over to where Hyukjae was standing.

 

Hyukjae shrugs. He knows why he didn’t wait for the two groups. Just before they left the resort this morning, Hyukjae had seen his mate and Hangeng discussing with Donghae about them all joining together today so that they can play together. He didn’t bother to wait for them and ignored the calls of his name from Siwon and his pack members as he went ahead.

 

“Hae,” Hyukjae called out to his best friend, earning a confused look from the younger. “Can we partner up today?”

 

Surprise flickered in Donghae’s eyes before he glanced over at Siwon, then Kyuhyun, and then back at him. He shrugged a little. “Sure, why not?”

 

“Hyuk,” Sungmin hissed out.

 

Hyukjae shushed him  as Donghae mutter something to Kyuhyun before heading over in his direction, ignoring the look Siwon was giving them.

 

“Your jealousy is going to stink the air,” was the first thing Donghae said to Hyukjae as soon as he reached him.

 

Frowning, Hyukjae elbowed him, earning a yelp. “Shut up,” he hissed out.

 

Donghae resisted the urge to roll his eyes, nodding to Sungmin when the older inquired if everything was alright. “We’ll head first!” he called out to the others.

 

Without even waiting, Hyukjae headed over to the ski lift, hearing Donghae hurry after him. When they were a good distance away from the others, he turned to look at his alpha, only to see him gaze at him knowingly.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t even say anything,” Donghae argued lightly. “Hyuk, I don’t think you should be jealous of Hangeng. He seems like a nice guy.”

 

Hyukjae scowled. “So what? Isn’t this how Kyuhyun acted?”

 

“That was because Siwon was attracted to me and because he’s an idiot for not realizing his feelings for you sooner.”

 

The older whined. “So this is how mates act?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Donghae smiled a bit before it faltered. “I told Kyuhyun about us.”

 

Hyukjae stilled. “You what?”

 

“I should have told him sooner.” Donghae says as they shuffle closer to the front. “You should do the same.”

 

Hyukjae stares at him. “You told Kyuhyun that we’ve fucked before?”

 

Donghae whips around to see if the others heard and snarls at Hyukjae for the crude way of saying it when he sees that they hadn’t.

 

“Well then, that explains why I got glared at this morning.” Hyukjae sarcastically says as they move to get on to the chair. “Why now? You’ve kept it quiet for the last couple of years, so why now?!” Hyukjae hisses under his breath as the person makes sure they’re fastened in properly.

 

Donghae growls low enough so that only Hyuk can hear it, and he knows to drop it until they’re far enough away from prying ears.

 

Once up in the air, Donghae finally answers him.

 

“Like I said, this sort of stuff you need to share with a mate.” Donghae calmly says.

 

“Really?” Hyukjae retorts. “Your mate really wants to know that since the age of sixteen you and me have been sleeping together?”

 

“Hyuk…”

 

“Does that mean you’ve also told him about how dangerous our ‘thing’ was becoming?” Hyukjae continues to rant. “That by the time you met Kyuhyun, it was becoming near enough impossible for me to sate you? That you were getting more demanding and your control over your cycle was slipping?”

 

“Seriously, Hyuk.” Donghae warns again, tone dangerous.

 

Hyukjae quieted a little. “...Have you told him that you nearly got yourself killed because the heat of your cycles were getting to you?” he asked quietly.

 

Pressing his lips together, Donghae looked away. “No.”

 

“So you’ve just told him that we’ve slept together. Makes sense.”

 

Donghae snarled. “He asked me, Hyuk. What was I supposed to say? That we were just childhood friends and nothing more?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“He would know it was a lie,” the alpha argued. “That’s why you need to tell Siwon. If he finds out about this and it didn’t come from you, he’d be pissed and I’ll be the one taking the fall. Alphas are dangerous, and neither of us are exceptions to that. Imagine how it’d be once this secret makes itself known.”

 

Hyukjae shook his head. “I’m not going to tell him.”

 

“You should,” Donghae stressed. “Seriously, Hyuk.”

 

“If I tell him about this, that means I’ll have to tell him everything else,” the older pointed out. “That includes the time when you were beginning your transition as an alpha.”

 

Clamping his mouth, Donghae stared at Hyukjae knowingly. As much as neither of them wanted to talk about their past, they had to, especially if it came to their mates. They deserved to know, but the fear kept holding them back.

 

Because their past together wasn’t entirely a happy one.

 

 

 

“They’re awfully close, aren’t they?” Hangeng noted as he watched Donghae and Hyukjae argue with each other before Sungmin finally had to step in.

 

Siwon nodded. “They’re childhood friends. They should be close.”

 

“Well, it’s good that they have each other’s backs,” Kangin said, raising his hands in defense when Siwon sent him a look. “No offense, though.”

 

Sighing, Siwon shook his head. “Should we have another race?” he suggested, calling out to the others.

 

Henry beamed. “We should!”

 

“Hae?” Siwon asked, glancing at the alpha.

 

Donghae sent Hyukjae a look before looking back at Siwon. He gave a short nod. “I don’t see why not.”

 

“Great! Then who gets to go first?”

 

“Um…” Everyone looked at each other.

 

Ryeowook scowled. “Just pick someone and go against them!”

 

“Don’t mind him,” Kyuhyun told the others when they looked slightly shocked at the sudden outburst. “He’s just not good at skiing.”

 

“I’ll go against Hyukjae,” Taemin spoke up, surprising his pack members.

 

Hyukjae looked the most surprised though. “Me?”

 

Taemin shrugs. “You fell on your face yesterday, so that means I’ll win today cos you’ll only do it again.”

 

Hyukjae feels his jaw drop at the younger werewolf’s cheek, and sees Siwon and his pack members do the same.

 

“Yah!” He says as the younger gets himself ready.

 

“Taemin, apologise.” Hangeng orders straight away, flustered as Taemin shakes his head.

 

“Can’t he handle a good old jibe?” Taemin asks lightly, and Hyukjae snaps his mouth shut and stalks over to where the other werewolf was waiting.

 

“I’ll let that slip,” Hyukjae warns quietly to him. “But remember how to speak to those older than you next time.”

 

Taemin looks over at him. “I wonder what he even sees in you,” the male mutters as he turns his face away.

 

Hyukjae grabs his arm tightly, causing the others to call his name in concern as Taemin whips his head around to look at him again.

 

“I’m going to give you to the count of three to tell me exactly what your problem is,” Hyukjae hisses out as Taemin tries to yank his arm free.

 

“Whatever,” Taemin scoffs.

 

“One.”

 

“Wow, you can count.” Taemin retorts.

 

“Hyuk, what are you doing?” Sungmin shouts.

 

“Two.”

 

Taemin looks behind him as Siwon approaches them quickly.

 

The smug look on Taemin’s face when he looks back at Hyukjae has him releasing him like he’s been burnt.

 

“Three!” Taemin shouts, and Hyukjae’s left scrambling after him as the werewolf pushes off.

 

Hyukjae ignores the calls of his name as he speeds down the slope, eyes locked on the werewolf that keeps looking back at him.

 

He can smell his own jealousy as he chases after Taemin.

 

 

 

“What the fuck was that?” was the first thing Siwon hissed out as he grabbed Hyukjae’s arm, stopping him from leaving.

 

Hyukjae refused to look at him. “What was what?”

 

“Why the hell did you grab Taemin like that?”

 

“Why do I need to tell you?” Hyukjae retorted.

 

Siwon closed his eyes, trying to control his anger. When he opened them, he gazed at Hyukjae sternly. “He’s my friend, Hyuk, and he’s younger than you. What the fuck did you say to him?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him that?”

 

“Hyukjae,” Siwon growled out, watching his mate flinch at the simple call of his name.

 

Hyukjae looked away. “It was nothing.”

 

“It didn’t look like it was nothing.”

 

“Why the fuck do you even care?!” Hyukjae finally screamed out, finally managing to yank his arm away and stalk off back to the lodge.

 

Siwon stared at his back in disbelief before running a hand through his hair, growling softly under his breath. Sighing in frustration, he turned to look at the others, seeing Donghae give him a somewhat disapproving look before the alpha followed after Hyukjae, leaving Kyuhyun looking slightly annoyed.

 

“What was that about?” Sungmin wondered.

 

“I don’t know,” Siwon mumbled. He looked at Taemin. “Are you okay, Taemin?”

 

Taemin nodded, crossing his arms. “Just fine.”

 

“I think we should go get something to eat,” Victoria suggested, placing her hands on Taemin’s shoulders. “We’ll see you guys inside.”

 

Nodding, everyone watched as Victoria practically pushed the youngest back to the lodge, ignoring his protests on the way.

 

“Won,” Hangeng called out. “I think you need to be careful.”

 

Siwon looked at him in confusion. “Be careful of what?”

 

“It seemed like that friend of yours was egging Hyukjae on,” Kyuhyun piped up, still looking annoyed. “And the disrespect must’ve annoyed Hyuk.”

 

“You should talk to him,” Kangin suggested. “Get some closure before it spirals out of control.”

 

Siwon turned to look at Sungmin, who gazed back at him seriously. “I agree with them,” Sungmin said. “If you don’t fix this, Siwon, and Hyukjae ends up getting the brunt of it, then you better watch out. Hae will kill you if you hurt Hyuk.”

 

Siwon scrubs his face with his hands, sighing loudly.

 

“I’ll have a word with Taemin,” he says as he watches Victoria slap the back of Taemin’s head as they go through the doors of the resort.

 

“And also a word with your mate, Won.” Hangeng adds on with a little nudge. “You need to reassure him and actually do what I said last night.”

 

“And do it fast,” Kyuhyun hisses as he passes Siwon.

 

Siwon blinks after the male. “Why is he so touchy this morning?”

 

“Who knows,” Sungmin sighs. “The point of this trip was to escape drama!”

 

Hangeng’s face flinches slightly, and he bows his head in apology.

 

Siwon flinches himself as they enter the foyer of the resort and sees Donghae waiting for them.

 

“I’m not stepping in yet,” the alpha warns as he comes over to Siwon, “but you better have a word with Taemin. Hyukjae refuses to even tell me what he had said to him!”

 

Siwon nods, not daring to breathe under the heavy stare of his alpha.

 

When Donghae backs off slightly, Siwon hurries away.

 

He grabs Taemin before he and Victoria can get anything to eat and takes him to a quiet part of the restaurant so that he can talk to him.

 

“I’ve already had my ear chewed off by Vic,” Taemin grumbles as he slouches in his seat.

 

“Well your other one is going to get chewed off now. “ Siwon says, and then sighs as the male refuses to look at him.

 

“We need to talk about your...attitude.” Siwon begins carefully, not used to seeing Taemin like this. Back when he was part of his old pack, the younger male was loveable and cute, but now, now he always scowled and was cold. He didn’t really know how to approach him.

 

A large group comes into the restaurant then, and Siwon frowns at how loud they’re being.

 

“How about this,” Taemin suddenly says, causing Siwon to stare at him. “Why don’t me and you have a chat later tonight, just us two. That way, you can scold me and I can finally tell you how much you suck for leaving us.”

 

Siwon blinks at the younger male. “You...just sort of told me that.”

 

Taemin rolls his eyes. “Yes or no?”

 

Siwon nods his head.

 

He gets a huge smile that instantly reminds him of the Taemin he remembers, causing him to relax slightly.

 

As Taemin left the restaurant, Siwon looked around and saw just in time to see Donghae moving away from the entrance, making him frown slightly at the show of distrust the alpha was showing around him.

 

He didn’t like it.

 

 

 

“You’re mad.”

 

Kyuhyun paused in what he was doing, not even bothering to deny the claim. He looked up from his laptop to see his mate entering their shared room, staying quiet even as Donghae sat on his side of the bed.

 

He looked back down. “You were practically attached to Hyukjae the entire time.”

 

Donghae held back a groan. “I was just looking out for him, Kyu.”

 

“But you don’t have to go that far,” his mate argued.

 

“We’re best friends,” Donghae argued softly. “And you know how important he is to me.”

 

“What about me then?”

 

“If you were in the same situation, I’d go after you too. Just relax, okay? There’s no reason to be jealous.”

 

Kyuhyun scowled, placing his laptop on the nightstand and turned so that he was facing his mate. “I have every reason to be jealous,” he told him. “You honestly think I don’t see just exactly what kind of connection you two have?”

 

Staring at his mate for a moment, Donghae detected his jealousy, but there was also insecurity. It made his heart ache.

 

“You’re not going to lose me to Hyukjae,” he assured him in a whisper. “Everything that happened between us is over. I told you that.”

 

The younger shifted a bit. “How do I know that for sure?”

 

“Because we’re mates and I love you.”

 

Kyuhyun pouted slightly before lying down on the bed. “But I still feel jealous of seeing you two so close together like you were earlier. I didn’t mind it at first, but after knowing the truth…”

 

“Relax,” Donghae soothed, reaching over to run his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair in a comforting manner. “You’re over-thinking too much.”

 

“I just hope Siwon talks to that Taemin kid,” Kyuhyun mumbled. “That kid needs a reality check.”

 

His mate made a sound as if holding back a laugh. “Yes, well, that’s all up to Siwon right now. But if something like that happens again, I have to step in.”

 

“Does Siwon know about you two?” Kyuhyun inquired curiously.

 

When he saw Donghae stiffen, he pushed himself up a little, staring at his mate. There was only silence, but Kyuhyun knew the answer already.

 

He pressed his lips together, watching Donghae stare back at him without revealing anything. “He doesn’t.”

 

“Whether he knows or not is up to Hyukjae,” Donghae told him. “So don’t say anything about this to Siwon.”

 

Kyuhyun huffed. “He’ll figure it out soon, anyway. With the way you’re acting right now around Hyukjae.”

 

“I’m acting how I usually do around him.”

 

Kyuhyun gives his mate a sour look. “No you’re not. You’re always watching him now, being at his side.”

 

“Because Hyuk is new to having a mate, Hyun.” Donghae sighs, the argument just continuing in a circle.

 

Kyuhyun breaks it as he goes back to his laptop. “Whatever. Siwon’s going to catch on sooner than you guys think. He’s not totally dumb.”

 

The ringing of Kyuhyun’s phone has them both searching for it, unable to exactly find it.

 

“Hyuk?” Kyuhyun answers, frowning at Donghae as he immediately stiffens at the male’s name.

 

_“Come to the sauna with me and Sungmin.”_

 

“What?”

 

_“You heard me.”_

 

“What’s wrong?” Donghae demands as Kyuhyun scowls.

 

Kyuhyun glares at his mate, but listens carefully to Hyukjae ordering Kyuhyun not to say anything to Donghae.

 

“I’ll meet you guys down there.” Kyuhyun says, and turns his back to his mate. “I’m going out for awhile,” he calls out as he goes into the bathroom to get changed.

 

Kyuhyun’s thankful that Donghae doesn’t pry further, and when he peeks through the gap the bathroom door makes since he didn’t shut it properly, he sees his mate pacing the floor.

 

He can understand Donghae being worried about Hyuk and Siwon, but Kyuhyun’s gut feeling is telling him more.

 

 

 

“He said, ‘I wonder what he even sees in you’?” Sungmin repeats, and Hyukjae nods as pours more water onto the hot coals, creating more steam.

 

Kyuhyun complains under his breath and Hyukjae nudges for him to shut up.

 

“He’s challenging me.”

 

“So he’s got a crush on Siwon,” Sungmin mused. “That...actually makes sense.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “Still got a bit of an attitude. You’d think he’d back off once he realized you two were mates.”

 

He blinked when he saw Hyukjae and Sungmin give him a look.

 

Hyukjae raised an eyebrow. “His alpha used to be Siwon. Think about it.”

 

A brief silence.

 

“Never mind.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” the oldest asked, tilting his head to the side. “Are you going to tell Siwon or Hae about this?”

 

Hyukjae shook his head, breathing out. “Siwon won’t believe me and you know how Hae can get.”

 

“Good point.”

 

“Then what _are_ you going to do?” Kyuhyun wondered, raising an eyebrow at him. “Even if you don’t tell them and accept the challenge, they’ll just wonder what’s going on and step in, anyway.”

 

Hyukjae clicked his tongue. “I know, that’s the problem.”

 

“Do you really want to challenge him, though?” Sungmin asked, frowning. “He’s still basically a kid.”

 

“He’s twenty-one. He’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun retorted.

 

“Oh, whatever. Just...don’t do anything rash.”

 

Hyukjae snorted, eyebrow raising as he crossed his arms. “Do you really think I’d do something rash?”

 

“Yes,” came the answer from both of them.

 

“At least I haven’t tried to maul my mate like you did,” Hyukjae remarked as he looked at Kyuhyun.

 

The youngest shrugged, smirking. “It was my proudest moment.”

 

“And probably your only moment.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyuhyun scowled.

 

The door to the sauna opened, and all three of them tensed as Kangin came inside.

 

“Don’t mind, do you?” the older werewolf says as he moves to sit on the otherside.

 

“Actually, you can help us.” Kyuhyun says and shoves Hyukjae away from him as he tries to shut him up.

 

Kangin gives him a wary look. “With what?”

 

“Your brat.” Kyuhyun grins. “Taemin.”

 

“Kyuhyun…” both Hyuk and Sungmin warn softly.

 

Kangin waves their warning away. “No skin off my nose. Kid is right, Taemin is a brat.”

 

Kyuhyun gives them a ‘I told you so’ look.

 

“But he hasn’t always been like this,” Kangin comments lightly.

 

“So why is he now?” Hyukjae asks.

 

Kangin sighs. “Because he thinks this is the right way to get attention.”

 

Hyukjae gets a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Attention from Siwon?” Sungmin asks carefully, watching Hyukjae’s reaction.

 

Kangin shrugs as he leans back.

 

“I told you he was challenging me!” Hyukjae yells and grabs his towel to prevent it from falling as he stands up and heads for the door quickly.

 

Ignoring his pack members, Hyukjae grabs his dressing gown hanging up outside the sauna and hastily puts it on and ties it.

 

“Will you just wait?!” Sungmin and Kyuhyun shout after him as he stalks down the hallway.

 

There is no way he’s going to allow a kid to challenge him.

 

No way.

 

 

 

“You’re not drinking alcohol in front of me,” Siwon says, shooing away the server that came to where he and Taemin are sitting.

 

“Hangeng lets me.”

 

“I’m not Hangeng.”

 

Taemin scoffs, folding his arms. “Fine.”

 

Siwon takes a deep breath and tries to relax in his seat. The air around the young werewolf just didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t like the feeling, and his wolf was starting to get sick of having the male’s attitude directed at them.

 

“Let’s just cut to the chase.” Siwon suggests as he tells his wolf to back off.

 

Taemin raised an eyebrow. “Go right ahead.”

 

“Why are you acting like this?” the alpha asked. “You used to be sweet and cute. Why are you suddenly…”

 

“A brat?” Taemin finished for him politely. “But as to why I’m acting like this, it’s because of you.”

 

Siwon blinked. “What?”

 

“Don’t sound too surprised. You left us. You left _me_. Did you even wonder about us when you left?”

 

Staring at the younger for a moment, Siwon breathed out slowly. “Of course I did.”

 

“Then why haven’t you called?” Taemin demanded. “Or send letters? You didn’t! And now that we see you again, you’re with another pack. You have a mate. You just found yourself a new family!”

 

_“Enough.”_

 

Taemin stilled, eyes widening slightly in fear upon seeing Siwon’s eyes gold. He immediately forced himself to relax, head bowing in apology.

 

Siwon took a deep breath, trying to push his wolf back. “Taemin, even so, you shouldn’t act like this. I cared about you guys like family, but then I met Hyukjae, and…”

 

“You fell for him,” the younger finished in a whisper. “If you hadn’t met him, would you have come back to us?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“...Would you have gotten together with me?”

 

Siwon looked at Taemin sadly, hearing the pain in his voice. “No.”

 

The younger said nothing, staring down at his hands before he nodded slowly. “Then we’re done talking.”

 

“What?” The alpha gaped as Taemin stood up. “Wait. Where are you going?”

 

“Back to my room,” was all Taemin said before he left the bar.

 

Siwon stared at his back before groaning, slumping in his seat.

 

 _You’re an idiot,_ his wolf said.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

 

_Go find our mate and talk to him. If you don’t, I’ll kick your ass._

 

Siwon snorted. “Kicking my ass is like kicking your ass.”

 

_Then I’ll be satisfied because you’re still an idiot._

 

Groaning, Siwon buried his hands in his face before looking up when he felt a presence come near. He blinked in shock upon seeing Donghae sitting across from him, the older alpha calling a server over. “Hae?”

 

“I just ran into Taemin,” Donghae began. “And judging from the look on your face, the conversation didn’t go the way you intended.”

 

“What gave it away?” Siwon said sarcastically.

 

He yelped when Donghae sent him a dark look.

 

Donghae smiled politely. “Would you like to have a drink with me?”

 

“Sure?” Siwon says warily, watching the alpha carefully as he orders them a drink.

 

“Is this you stepping in?” Siwon asks, fidgeting slightly.

 

Donghae stares at him, making him fidget more.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Siwon sags with relief.

 

The server comes back with their drinks, and Siwon takes a slow sip from his as Donghae watches him.

 

“So,” Donghae begins once he’s finished. “What happened?”

 

“Thought you weren’t stepping in?”

 

“I’m allowed to ask a friend who looks in dire need for someone to talk to, aren’t I?” Donghae says, eyebrow raising as he takes a sip of his own drink.

 

Siwon nods, but looks down at his drink, wondering where to start from.

 

“Is he still angry that you left them?” Donghae asks, helping him out.

 

Siwon nods. “He’s hurt that I have a new family now,” he says softly, guilt tugging at his heart and stomach.

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

“But...why do I feel so guilty?” Siwon murmurs.

 

“Because you’re an alpha,” Donghae says softly. “You cared for them, protected them. Even though you no longer do so, and you weren’t officially their alpha, you will still feel a sense of responsibility for them because they’re your first pack.”

 

Siwon gives him a curious look. “Do you miss your first pack?”

 

Donghae stiffens slightly. “Sometimes,” he vaguely says. “But I never looked after it. I was the one being looked after, so it’s different.”

 

Siwon nods. “Do you have any advice for how to make Hyuk see that Hangeng isn’t a threat to him?”

 

Donghae gives him a look. “You really are blind, aren’t you.”

 

“What?”

 

“It isn’t just Hangeng that’s caught Hyuk’s attention.”

 

Siwon eyed him curiously. “Who else could-Wait, are you talking about Taemin?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Siwon complained. “Since you seem so knowledgeable about these things.”

 

Donghae held back a sigh. “I was in your position once, remember? Think about it.”

 

“I’m still confused.”

 

“And hence why we’re drinking,” Donghae remarked, drinking a sip from his glass.

 

Siwon blinked. “But I thought you don’t drink.”

 

“I get drunk fast,” the older corrected. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t drink.”

 

“Why do you get drunk easily, anyway?” the younger wondered.

 

Donghae shrugged. “No idea, but I do. Now, let’s drink.”

 

 

 

After searching the others rooms for his mate, Kyuhyun and Hyukjae ended up coming out to search for their missing mates.

 

“It’s 2AM,” Hyukjae grumbles, still in a foul mood. “What the hell can they be doing?”

 

Kyuhyun grunts as he shrugs, and is the first to leave the elevator. As they enter the empty bar area, they soon find their mates.

 

Their hysterical giggling is a big arrow pointing at them.

 

Both Hyuk and Kyuhyun freeze at seeing the state their mates are in.

 

 _Breathe,_ Kyuhyun’s wolf anxiously tells him as he clenches his fists at seeing Siwon draped over his mate.

 

“The fuck?” Hyukjae growls out as he stalks over to them.

 

Both squeal at seeing them.

 

Siwon almost falls off his chair as Donghae holds his arms out for Kyuhyun. “Hyunnie!” His mate calls his name, attempting to be cute.

 

Shame that it fails as Kyuhyun glares daggers at Siwon as he swings an arm back round his mate’s shoulders.

 

“We had a good old heart to heart!” Siwon announces as Hyukjae apologises to the staff cleaning up.

 

Hyukjae and Kyuhyun freeze at that, Hyukjae whirling on his mate. “What?”

 

Donghae nods, pawing at Kyuhyun for attention. “Alpha to alpha chat we had.”

 

Kyuhyun sees Hyukjae pale slightly as he grabs Siwon and holds him steady as he attempts to stand up.

 

“Anything in particular?” Hyukjae lightly asks.

 

“Nothing important,” Donghae giggled out.

 

Siwon nodded eagerly. “Oh, and guess what!”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, almost dreading the answer.

 

The young alpha beamed. “I was helping Hae earlier to go use the restroom when he tripped, and I fell right on top of him!”

 

“We kissed,” Donghae sang out drunkenly.

 

At that, both of their mates froze, faces painted with horror.

 

“You what?!”

 

Siwon nodded eagerly, grinning widely. “We kissed! Such a good kiss.”

 

“Okay, we’re going back to our room,” Hyukjae declared, grabbing Siwon and attempting to pull him up.

 

His mate whined. “But I wanna hang out with Hae more!”

 

“Sorry, but he’s coming with me,” Kyuhyun grunted, grabbing his mate and immediately felt the older cling onto him, nuzzling his neck. “So keep your dirty hands off my mate.”

 

“But he’s such a good kisser!” Siwon complained.

 

Hyukjae’s eye twitched. “You’re supposed to be kissing _me_ , your mate. Not my best friend and your alpha,” he chastised.

 

Donghae giggled. “It’s not like kissing Hyuk, though!”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun demanded whilst Hyukjae paled further.

 

Siwon blinked. “What now?”

 

The alpha hummed, still clinging onto Kyuhyun for support. He beamed. “Hyukkie’s a good kisser! Even better in-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Hyukjae intervened loudly, trying his best to ignore the glares Kyuhyun was giving him.

 

“Yeah….” Kyuhyun says as he roughly drags Donghae from the other two, ignoring the whines coming from his mate as he glares at Hyukjae. “That’s enough.”

 

“Kyu,” Hyukjae desperately begins, eyes pleading.

 

“Don’t.” Kyuhyun snaps, and Donghae stiffens. “See to your mate.”

 

Hyukjae drops his gaze as Kyuhyun drags Donghae to follow him, his mate suddenly quiet now.

 

“Kyu?” Donghae calls his name softly as they get inside the lift.

 

Kyuhyun almost punches the button to their floor, but restrains the urge and breathes through his anger and hurt as the lift goes up.

 

Donghae tugs on hand and Kyuhyun finally looks at him. “What?” he asks, tone clipped.

 

“You’re angry.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes so hard, he’s surprised they’re still in his head. “I wonder why.”

 

“It wasn’t a proper kiss,” Donghae tells him, and Kyuhyun watches his mate fight to sober himself up.

 

“With who? Hyuk or Siwon?” Kyuhyun dryly comments as they come to their floor.

 

He shrugs Donghae off him as he leaves, restraining the need to make sure his mate is alright as he stumbles in his haste to follow Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun just concentrates on calming down as he power-walks to their room, willing himself not to cry.

 

“Hyun…” Donghae whines from behind him. “The kiss didn’t mean anything!”

 

Kyuhyun opens their door and waves for the male to hurry up as he uses the wall as his crutch.

 

“We’ll talk more in the morning.” Kyuhyun tells him once Donghae’s inside. “I’m going to stay with Sungmin tonight.”

 

Donghae grabs for him, panic in his eyes. “Don’t leave.”

 

“You’re drunk.” Kyuhyun reminds him. “We can’t exactly talk.”

 

“I’ll sober up!”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t get the chance to answer though, because as soon as Donghae says those words, he’s racing for their bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun shuts their room’s door and sighs as he hears Donghae begin to be sick.

 

He’ll deal with what happened in the morning, right now, he needs to make sure his mate doesn’t pass out with his head down the loo.

 

 

 

When morning came, Donghae could only groan, making him turn away from the rays of sunlight peeking through the bedroom curtains. He curled up, trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head.

 

“Awake?”

 

“What the fuck happened?” Donghae groaned.

 

Kyuhyun made a sound. “You got drunk,” he said flatly. “And then you talked about kissing Hyuk and...when you two had…”

 

“Damn,” the alpha muttered, mustering enough strength to turn to look at his mate. “Kyu…”

 

“Do you want to start explaining now?” the younger asked. “Or should I be kept in the dark longer? Clearly there was more between you and Hyuk than you were willing to tell me.”

 

Staring at him for a moment longer, Donghae sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He stared at his mate. “Can you get me a glass of water?” he requested quietly. “And then I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Kyuhyun sat in his place for a bit longer before he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the pitcher of water and pouring it into the glass. Without another word, he handed it over to his mate, who mustered enough strength to sit up. He watched Donghae gulp down the water before placing it on his nightstand table.

 

“Well?”

 

“Hyuk and I...were involved,” Donghae began quietly. “As in...we were more than the typical friends with benefits.”

 

His mate stared at him. “What? You guys were...together?”

 

“Not..explicitly. There were feelings between us that were developing during our years together,” Donghae told him quietly. “But feelings were involved, but then I saw you and...it dwindled. But it was affecting me more than I admit.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“Are you sure you want to hear about this?” the alpha asked, staring at him. “Because this might be too much for you.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, nodding. “Yes, so tell me.”

 

Donghae stared at him for a moment longer, as if debating whether or not he should relent and tell him. However, at recognizing the determination in his eyes, he sighed. Nodding, he began to relate everything to Kyuhyun, keeping his eyes on his face for every single reaction the younger might give.

 

By the end of his explanation, Kyuhyun’s face had went through a journey of expressions. The main one being confusion, but as Donghae took his time to thoroughly explain, Kyuhyun began to understand his and Hyukjae’s past.

 

“I strangely feel….not what I was expecting,” Kyuhyun eventually says, unable to form his thoughts or feelings coherently. “I expected myself to be envious, jealous of Hyuk, but now...now I feel...relieved?”

 

“Relieved?” Donghae echos as he stares down at their hands.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Why?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs a little, and Donghae looks up to see his mate watching him. “Kyu?”

 

“Now that I know, it explains why Hyukjae took off at the beginning,” Kyuhyun says softly. “I feel relieved for the pair of you. If I hadn’t came into your life, then Hyuk wouldn’t have went to China and he wouldn’t have met Siwon. I’m actually glad that it was because of me that things between you two stopped, allowing you guys to see beyond each other.”

 

Donghae smiles a little. “Yeah. You allowed us to see much further.”

 

Kyuhyun rests his head on Donghae’s shoulder. “I can’t promise not to get jealous still, though.”

 

“I know. But now you know that nothing will ever happen between myself or Hyuk again,” Donghae says and kisses the top of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“You know everything now.”

 

 

 

“Am I still in the doghouse?” Siwon whines from behind him, and Hyukjae purposely ignores him as he tightens his laces on his ski boots.

 

Ryeowook catches his eye as he stands back up. “Why would he be in the doghouse?” his pack member asks curiously as he follows Hyukjae to where Donghae, Kyuhyun, Henry and Hangeng were standing, talking to each other.

 

“Because he’s an idiot.” Hyukjae tells him and slows slightly as Kyuhyun glances over at them.

 

Kyuhyun nods at them in greeting, but says nothing to them.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t know whether to be relieved or worried.

 

“Today, we’re going up higher,” Donghae tells them as the others come over, and Ryeowook immediately begins to complain.

 

Henry is straight there to offer support, but Ryeowook has had enough. He refuses to try anything anymore, much to Sungmin’s amusement.

 

“So you’re just going to sit and watch us?” Sungmin asks as they line up for the chair lifts.

 

Ryeowook nods, face set in a stubborn expression. “I’ll laugh at you guys, so don’t worry.”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes at that and looks at the couple just ahead of him in the line.

 

Donghae was hugging Kyuhyun from behind, whispering to him while Kyuhyun had a face full of determination to ignore whatever his mate was saying to him.

 

The little blush on Kyuhyun’s face though had nothing to do with the cold weather as Hyukjae smiled at seeing the younger werewolf trying to hide his smile.

 

He was relieved now. He had been terrified at the thought that he’d come between their relationship due to his and Donghae’s past. Speaking of his past with the alpha, Hyukjae turns to see Siwon still staring at him from where he’s standing with Hangeng at the back of the queue.

 

Hyukjae had managed to escape the curious questions about Donghae’s comment last night from the male, since the second his body hit their bed, he was out like a light. Come this morning, all Siwon was thinking about was the accidental kiss he and Donghae had, and had done nothing but apologise to Hyukjae all morning.

 

He wasn’t mad about that no more though.

 

Hearing the werewolf beside him sigh loudly, Hyukjae glanced at Taemin begrudgingly.

 

He was mad at Siwon because of _this._

 

“Is he still looking?” Taemin ask in a bored tone as they get closer to getting their turn.

 

“Aren’t you meant to be apologising?”

 

Taemin gives Hyukjae a flat look. “I have nothing to apologise for though.”

 

Hyukjae grits his teeth and forces himself to look at the happy couple getting on the chair that had came round. “What the hell was he thinking by suggesting this!” he hisses through his teeth.

 

“He isn’t the brightest one.” Taemin comments as they move to get their chair.

 

Once they were settled into the chair lift, Hyukjae began to count the seconds as they started to head higher up the mountain.

 

The tension was thick, but Hyukjae wasn’t going to be the one to say anything.

 

He wasn’t giving in to this brat that had eyes on his mate.

 

About halfway up though, Taemin finally spoke.

 

“Dude, you need to relax.” Taemin tells him, looking over at Hyukjae’s stiff form.

 

Hyukjae scoffs. “Yeah. That’s a little hard to do when I have _you_ pining after my mate.”

 

Taemin sighs. “I’m not pining after him.”

 

Hyukjae gives the male a dirty look. “Since the moment you met me you’ve done nothing but give me hacky looks and make snide comments about Siwon choosing me.”

 

Taemin has the decency to look ashamed, which surprises and also makes Hyukjae suspicious.

 

"What can I do to make it up to you? He asked.

 

Hyukjae made a sound. "You're serious?"

 

"Yes."

 

Staring at Taemin for a moment, Hyukjae slowly shook his head. "I'll tell you when I've made up my mind."

 

Taemin looked as if he was about to argue before opting not to. Instead, he merely nod his head in understanding.

 

 

 

"What?" Donghae blinked at Siwon curiously. "Say that again?"

 

Siwon frowned slightly. "Do you know what's wrong with Hyuk? He keeps ignoring me!"

 

"That's not my problem. That's yours."

 

The younger whined. "But I'm tired of this whole silent treatment! He won't even look at me!"

 

Donghae made a sound, looking down as he fixed his coat. "Just go apologize."

 

"I've tried!"

 

"Right..."

 

"Hae!" Sungmin called out as he hurried over to Donghae. "Donghae, I need you to come with me!"

 

Donghae looked at him in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

 

The older flailed. "Ryeowook's gone missing."

 

"What?!"

 

Sungmin nodded, looking more worried. "We've gone back to look for him after going down the mountain, but we couldn't find him. No one else has seen him either and we asked around if they did."

 

Donghae frowned. "Where was the last place anyone has seen him?"

 

"Right in front of the lodge."

 

"Alright. I'll go look for him. You guys just head back and keep an eye out for Ryeowook, okay?"

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry for crashing in to you!” Jonghyun, the younger werewolf, apologizes to him yet again.

 

Ryeowook waves it off and helps him limp over to the sofa in the lounge area of the resort. “It’s part of the learning,” Ryeowook jokes. “You have to at least crash into someone in order to get the full taste of the experience.”

 

“You surprised me,” Jonghyun laughs. “I couldn’t believe my nose when I caught your scent.”

 

“And then you crashed into me,” Ryeowook teases. “Not used to seeing much of our kind?” he asks curiously.

 

Jonghyun shakes his head. “I live further down the country and my alpha likes us to live in near isolation.”

 

Ryeowook frowns at that. “Seriously?”

 

“Oh, no I’m not complaining!” Jonghyun hastily clears up. “I don’t mind it. It just means when I go out exploring, I get a little bit stunned.”

 

Ryeowook frowns further. “No offense, but you sound really sheltered.”

 

Jonghyun shrugs his shoulders. “I’m probably am, but it’s all I’ve known.”

 

Ryeowook studies the younger werewolf. He looked around the same age as Henry and Taemin, but looking at his face, Ryeowook saw a sadness in the male’s brown eyes.

 

“How come you’re a long way from home?” Ryeowook asks gently.

 

“My alpha brought our pack here once, when I was very young.” Jonghyun tells him. “I just wanted to see it again.”

 

Ryeowook swallows at seeing the sadness grow in the male’s eyes.

 

“Anyway,” Jonghyun sighs, clapping his knees and yelping at forgetting the knock he gave it when he crashed into Ryeowook, “I would offer to make it up to you, but I’m leaving in a few hours.”

 

Ryeowook tuts. “I’ve told you, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Do you have a pack?” Jonghyun asks him curiously, and Ryeowook feels a proud smile grow on his lips, causing the male to laugh. “I guess so.”

 

“It’s a small one, but my alpha is an amazing one who truly cares about each one of us. He can come across laidback and playful, but if he thinks one of us or the pack is in danger, he becomes a force to be reckoned with.”

 

Jonghyun smiles. “He sounds like a good leader.”

 

Ryeowook nods. “He is.”

 

Ryeowook’s phone rings, and he quickly excuses himself to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Where are you?”_ his alpha demands, voice thick with worry as he hears the wind muffle some of Donghae’s voice.

 

“In the lounge.” Ryeowook tells him, frowning a little. “Why?”

 

 _“Don’t go off like that by yourself!”_ Donghae chastises him loudly so that he can be heard over the wind. _“You had us all worried!”_

 

Ryeowook bites his lip, head bowing slightly. “I’m sorry, Donghae. I just got sick of being cold.”

 

Donghae sighs over the phone. _“Stay there. I’m on my way.”_

 

Ryeowook swallows, tummy sinking a little as his alpha hangs up on him.

 

“Sorry about that, my alpha-” Ryeowook blinks at the empty spot on the sofa. Searching the area for the werewolf, Ryeowook frowns, wondering why he suddenly left without saying goodbye.

 

Then again, he is a stranger after all. He doesn’t really need to say goodbye to him.

 

 

 

When Donghae finally arrived at where Ryeowook was, he stilled upon smelling a familiar scent. Eyebrows furrowing, he ignored it in the meantime to follow Ryeowook’s scent, finding the younger sitting on the couch.

 

“There you are,” he breathed out in relief.

 

Ryeowook smiled at him sheepishly. “Are you mad?”

 

“Do you want me to be mad?”

 

“...No?”

 

“Then I’m not mad,” Donghae sighed out, walking over to him. “Next time you decide to wander off, text one of us. That way, we know where you are.”

 

Ryeowook shrunk a little bit at the disapproving look his alpha sent him. “Sorry, hyung.”

 

“Just don’t do it again.”

 

Nodding, Ryeowook stood up, head bowing a bit to show his apology to his alpha. He looked up when he heard Donghae sigh, trying not to smile when the older ruffled his hair.

 

“Alright, let’s head back to the others. They’re worried about you, too, especially Ming and Henry.”

 

Ryeowook nodded, moving to follow his alpha, but stopped when he saw the older pause briefly. “Hyung?”

 

Donghae didn’t say anything for a moment before he looked back at the younger. “Go on ahead,” he encouraged. “I’ll join you guys in a moment.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Just go, Ryeowook.”

 

Ryeowook shrunk at the order and nodded, leaving his alpha after giving him one last look.

 

Once Ryeowook had left his sight, Donghae took a careful look around the lounge, nose sniffing to pick up that scent again. Tracking it to the outside the lounge and to the main foyer of the resort, Donghae frowned, struggling to pick it up under the other scents layering over it.

 

Feeling himself being watched, Donghae turned, searching for the werewolf. Unable to see him, Donghae feels his wolf nudging at him in concern.

 

 _It may not be him,_ it says to him softly. _It’s been years, so you could be wrong._

 

Donghae shakes his head, eyes landing on Ryeowook and Sungmin bickering outside the front of the resort’s doors.

 

The feeling of being watched vanishes, and taking one last look around him, Donghae sighs and leaves the foyer to break up the bickering.

 

 _And if I’m not?_ he says to his wolf as he lightly shoves Sungmin away from Ryeowook. _What do I do?_

 

His wolf waits until after he’s told Sungmin to tell the others to get changed for dinner before answering him.

 

_I don’t know. I don’t know what we’re going to do._

 

 

 

Feeling arms snake around his waist from behind, Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as his mate nuzzled his neck.

 

“Isn’t this violating the rules I set a few nights ago?” Kyuhyun reminds him, again, as he styles his hair for dinner tonight.

 

Donghae’s pouting face shows in the mirror, causing Kyuhyun to snort.

 

“I thought you forgotten about it.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Nope. You haven’t even attempted to woo me yet, and considering what you’ve dumped on my head the last few days, you need to put even MORE effort into getting back into my good book.”

 

Donghae pouts further. “But, Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun shakes himself free and flicks his mate on the nose, causing him to yelp. “Starting from now, you have until tomorrow night to make it up to me.”

 

His mate whined, releasing him as Kyuhyun headed back inside their room. Mumbling, he joined the younger, getting dressed as they start to hurry for dinner upon realizing the time.

 

Kyuhyun ignored Donghae’s whines and complaints as they headed down to the main lobby where they were going to join everyone for dinner, though he looked back at his mate curiously when he heard the other stop. Upon seeing the confused expression painting the other’s face, he blinked.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just hearing things,” Donghae told him, hurrying over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, ignoring the pinch he earned from the action. “Tonight, do you want to go to the sauna?”

 

The younger stared at him. “Just the two of us?”

 

“Just the two of us,” his mate confirmed. He raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want me to invite Hyukkie with us and-”

 

“Okay, enough.” Kyuhyun slapped his chest. “Don’t bring it up. I may understand, but I’ll still hit you if you start taunting me with it.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Donghae kissed his temple. “Don’t worry, lovely.”

 

“‘Lovely’?” Kyuhyun repeated.

 

Donghae grinned. “Cute nickname, isn’t it?”

 

“I’d rather you don’t call me that.”

 

“I can call you all sorts of things,” his mate pointed out. Then he smirked, leaning close until he was  breathing against his ear. “Like at night when I’m moaning out your name as you-”

 

Kyuhyun covered his mouth quickly, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as they arrived closer to their pack and the others.

 

“Shut up,” he hissed out. He yelped when he felt something wet and slick against the palm of his hand, making him yank it back quickly. Glaring at his mate, Kyuhyun huffed when Donghae merely smirked back at him in response.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Donghae snickered. “Aw, I love you, too, Hyunnie.”

 

“Kiss me again and you lose,” Kyuhyun hisses under his breath, before smiling at Henry and hurrying over to him to tease him over his choice of attire.

 

Donghae twitches a little at his mate’s comment, trying to keep the amused grin off his face as Hyukjae comes over to him.

 

“What’s up with you?” he asks as he watches his mate tease Henry about his sweater and watching their poor maknae try to defend himself.

 

“Siwon’s bugging me.” Hyukjae mumbles.

 

Donghae wants to bash their heads together now. It’s getting ridiculous.

 

“Then stop giving him the silent treatment.”

 

“But he hasn’t even apologised to me!” Hyukjae seethes quietly as they follow their server to the table that Hangeng had booked for them tonight.

 

“About?” Donghae asks, lost a little.

 

Hyukjae shifts slightly. “Taemin.”

 

Siwon looks back at them, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he sees how close they are.

 

“He hasn’t put two and two together,” Donghae tells his best friend as they pause while the others decide where everyone is sitting. “You both need to sit down and talk about this like adults.”

 

Hyukjae scoffs. “You mean like how you and Kyu did?”

 

Before Donghae can answer back, Kyuhyun appears in front of them, expression tight.

 

“What are you two gossiping about?” he asks lightly, though Donghae can see beneath that.

 

Donghae shoves Hyukjae towards Siwon, who was waving for him to come and sit next to him. “Nothing, Hyun,” he reassures as he leads his mate to their own seats.

 

Kyuhyun freezes when Donghae moves to push him in, and when he sits down next to his mate, he can see his cheeks slightly pink as he fumbles with his napkin for no reason.

 

“Do you have to make it so obvious?” Kyuhyun hisses to him.

 

Donghae gives him an innocent look. “I’m just being courteous.”

 

His mate sent him a disgruntled glare that Donghae ignored completely.

 

“Alright, let’s decide on what we’re going to eat,” Hangeng declared, seemingly oblivious to the tension coming from Siwon and Hyukjae. He smiled brightly. “My treat.”

 

“How kind,” Donghae remarked, smiling slightly as he accepted the menu from their server. He glanced at Kyuhyun, smirking at seeing his mate glaring down at the plate.

 

This was going to be a fun night.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was going to kill his mate.

 

He was going to slowly torture him and end him.

 

Biting the inside of his cheek to prevent any sounds from slipping out, he stuffed his face with the snow crab soup they had ordered, trying not to shudder at feeling a hand slide up his thigh. Shooting his mate a glare from the corner of his eye, Kyuhyun felt his eye twitch upon seeing Donghae look so nonchalant, eating as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

 

Kyuhyun was really going to murder him.

 

But knowing that they were in a crowded place, surrounded by the others, he couldn’t exactly just jump on his mate either.

 

Peering up from his food, Donghae smiled. “What’s wrong, Kyu? Is the food not to your liking?”

 

“It’s to my liking alright. I’d rather prefer to eat without any distractions,” Kyuhyun hissed out.

 

His mate smirked faintly. “Not my problem.”

 

Kyuhyun gaped at him, watching his mate be pulled into a conversation with Hyukjae when the other called out his name. Feeling disgruntled, he slowly began to eat again, only to freeze when the hand on his thigh slid inwards.

 

 _...You really think you can ignore this?_ his wolf wondered, sounding bothered as well by their mate’s actions.

 

_I’m going to have to try. I’m not going to lose._

 

_You’re an idiot._

 

Too involved with arguing with his wolf, Kyuhyun jumped when that hand brushed over the front of his pants, making him kick out and end up kicking at Hangeng, who yelped.

 

“Are you okay?” Siwon asked in concern whilst Kyuhyun hastily apologized.

 

Hangeng nodded, looking at Kyuhyun curiously. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just thought I felt something,” Kyuhyun told him, not technically lying.

 

He heard Donghae snicker quietly, but when he turned to look at his mate, the alpha was gazing at him in concern.

 

“You sure?” Donghae asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

 

Kyuhyun forced a smile. “I’m completely sure.”

 

Looking back in front of him, Kyuhyun caught Sungmin hiding a smile.

 

Kyuhyun almost bent the spoon in half as he felt the embarrassed flush spread from his toes and up to his neck. Breathing in deeply, Kyuhyun shifted, sitting up straighter and further back in his seat so that Donghae’s hand dropped away from the front of his pants.

 

Giving his mate a sly warning look, Kyuhyun returned back to his food.

 

Kyuhyun kept an eye on his mate though, watching for the perfect moment to get revenge.

 

Donghae’s hand left his thigh so that he could take a drink of his water, and Kyuhyun seized that moment.

 

Knocking his napkin to the floor, Kyuhyun quickly leaned down to get it, and as he came back up, he squeezed his mate’s thigh tightly, causing Donghae to choke on his water.

 

“Here use this!” Kyuhyun tells him quickly, using his napkin to clean up the mess Donghae made due to his spluttering.

 

Donghae stared at him wide eyed as Kyuhyun’s hand smacked his thigh while his other was pressed against Donghae’s mouth.

 

Donghae’s brown eyes darkened a little as Kyuhyun’s hand left him.

 

Feeling better now that his mate’s been given a taste of his own medicine, Kyuhyun returns back to his food, engaging Victoria into a conversation whilst he ignored his mate’s stare.

 

When Donghae’s hand returns though, Kyuhyun’s heart begins to race.

 

The clattering of cutlery has Donghae’s hand yanking away from him as everyone stares at the source of the noise.

 

“You’re sorry?” Siwon says, expression confused as he and Hyukjae stare at Taemin, who was sitting across from them.

 

Taemin nods, head bowed. “I challenged Hyukjae that day on the slope.”

 

Siwon looks stunned at the news, Hyukjae, on the other hand, is staring at Taemin, waiting for him to continue.

 

A quick glance at Donghae and Kyuhyun slips his hand onto the male’s thigh to give him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“You guys are meant for each other,” Taemin mumbles. “I should never have challenged Hyukjae. I’m sorry, hyung.”

 

Kyuhyun feels Donghae tense as Siwon excuses himself, and Hyukjae follows after his mate quietly.

 

Taemin shrinks further in his seat.

 

“Once he’s cooled down, you apologise to him privately.” Donghae tells the young werewolf, and all of them stiffen at his tone. “Learn from this, Taemin. Siwon may or may not punish you for challenging his mate and upsetting him, but the next werewolf you decide to piss off won’t be so lenient.”

 

Taemin nods quickly.

 

Sighing, Donghae excused himself, thanking Hangeng for the dinner before getting up and leaving.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t take long to scramble after him.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun called out softly.

 

Donghae slowed down a little so that the younger can catch up to him, feeling his mate take hold of his hand. “Shall we go the sauna?” he asked lightly.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The older smiled. “Absolutely.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but nodded, anyway.

 

 

 

In all aspects, Kyuhyun supposed he should have seen it coming.

 

He groaned when his mate practically attacked his neck, groaning when he felt Donghae bite and suck at his neck. Whimpering softly, Kyuhyun gripped Donghae’s hair, feeling his mate press up against him.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

Donghae snarled, gripping Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

“S-Slow down,” Kyuhyun gasped when he felt his mate start to untie his towel.

 

Pulling back, his mate raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you really want me to?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Alright,” Donghae sang out and surprised Kyuhyun by pulling away from him completely.

 

Kyuhyun stared at him in shock. “I said to slow it down, not to pull away!”

 

“This is me slowing it down,” his mate retorted, massaging the nape of his neck. He smirked at the glare his mate was giving him. “What’s that glare for?”

 

“What do you think, you ass?”

 

Laughing, Donghae reached over and poured more water over the coals, creating more steam in the room. “Just be happy I managed to book a steam room all to ourselves. Besides, it wouldn’t be any fun if one of us passed out because of the overwhelming heat.”

 

Kyuhyun scowled. “You did this on purpose.”

 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Donghae hummed out, shaking his head a little bit when sweat began to drip down from his forehead and down to his eyes.

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

He just laughed in reply.

 

 _Play with him_ , his wolf encouraged. _Seduce him._

 

Leaning back, Donghae parted his thighs slightly, using a cool damp cloth around the back of his neck as he sighs softly, closing his eyes.

 

He could feel Kyuhyun watching him, watching as he tilted his head, baring his neck slightly as he wipes the cooling towel over his flushed skin.

 

Squeezing it, Donghae hissed as the cold water ran down his chest, causing him to open his eyes to see his mate was clenching his towel covering him, eyes locked on Donghae’s neck.

 

“You should try it,” Donghae coaxes.

 

Kyuhyun jumps at the sound of his voice. “W-what?”

 

Donghae bites back a smug smirk. “The cooling towel,” he tells him.

 

Kyuhyun just blinks at him.

 

Taking advantage of his mate’s dazed state, Donghae grabs a fresh one and kneels in front of Kyuhyun’s legs, tapping them for Kyuhyun to open them so that he can be closer.

 

“Hae…” Kyuhyun warns softly as he does as he’s asked. “The heat.”

 

“Which is why I’m doing this,” Donghae tells him as he presses the cold towel to Kyuhyun’s chest, causing his mate to hiss and jerk back from him, only to have Donghae chase after him.

 

“W-wait!”

 

Donghae squeezes the towel and Kyuhyun moans, shuddering as the cold water causes his nipples to instantly harden.

 

Donghae leans closer, eyes watching Kyuhyun who is holding his breath as Donghae’s tongue peaks out to lick up the water that had warmed quickly due to Kyuhyun’s body heat.

 

“Breathe, Kyuhyun.” Donghae whispers as he mouths at his mate’s chest, and Kyuhyun lets out a gust of air as Donghae nips at his collarbone.

 

Donghae’s hands slips up Kyuhyun’s thighs and underneath the towel covering his mate’s modesty as he goes back to the spot on Kyuhyun’s neck, kissing it and nipping gently.

 

“Damn it, Hae.” Kyuhyun moans, arching slightly, his legs spreading further so that Donghae can come closer to him, pressing against him.

 

He moved his hands to the inside of Kyuhyun’s thighs, hearing his mate moan even more. Hands gripped at his hair roughly, making him groan at the rough treatment.

 

“What do you want, Kyu?” Donghae breathed out, nipping at his ear.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, whining when he felt his mate wrapped his arm around him to bring him tightly against him, gripping at his shoulders tightly. He whined even more when Donghae began to suck at the spot underneath his ear.

 

“I miss you,” he whimpered. “Please.”

 

Chuckling softly, Donghae kissed his neck before sliding down, causing Kyuhyun to watch him.

 

The younger stilled in anticipation when Donghae gently tugged the towel away, turning red when his mate eyed at his crotch. “Stop staring,” he whined.

 

Donghae laughed. “But you look so cute.”

 

“Liar,” Kyuhyun mumbled, only to keen when Donghae dipped down to take the tip into his mouth.

 

Hearing a thud, Donghae looked up at him to see the wince on his face after smacking his head off the wall.

 

“Shut up.” Kyuhyun hisses out as his hands push Donghae’s damp hair off his face.

 

Donghae pulls up off him, causing him to whine. “I didn’t even say anything,” his mate teases him, his hands running up and down his thighs, working Kyuhyun’s arousal higher as he squirms.

 

Kyuhyun tugs on his hair at the teasing, causing his mate to smirk as his mouth hovers just over his head.

 

“If you’re going to be like that…” Donghae trails off, pulling back and Kyuhyun reacts by digging the heels of his feet into his mate’s back, preventing him from going anywhere.

 

Tugging his head back, Kyuhyun almost growls at the smug look gracing his mate’s face.

 

“Don’t you even dare.” He growls as Donghae stares up at him. “You started this, so finish it.”

 

Donghae’s eyes flicker to gold, but it’s brief. It still sends a sharp shudder through Kyuhyun as his mate releases the scent he’s been missing the last few months, their bonding scent.

 

Kyuhyun cries out as Donghae takes him back into his mouth, hand already working what he can’t get into his mouth as he begins to bob his head, the other squeezing Kyuhyun’s thigh.

 

Kyuhyun sags a little, moaning quietly as Donghae works hard at what he knows Kyuhyun enjoys, the little flicking to just under the head of his cock, the way Kyuhyun likes to feel Donghae’s nails slowly trail over the inside of his thigh, causing him to squirm and jerk at the little sparks of pain adding to the pleasure Donghae was giving to him.

 

As Donghae pulls back, his hands take over, ensuring that Kyuhyun’s not going to have a second to calm down as he leans down to kiss his mate desperately, whimpering as another dose of bonding scent floods his senses.

 

Clawing at Donghae’s shoulders, Kyuhyun cried out a little when his mate twisted him just right underneath the head. He panted heavily, finding it becoming more difficult to breathe due to the steam in his room and their actions.

 

“H-Hae,” Kyuhyun whimpered when they finally broke the kiss.

 

Donghae smirked at him, running his thumb over the slit. “What?”

 

“Don’t fucking mess with me!”

 

Kyuhyun practically screamed when Donghae dipped back down and took him back into his mouth, sucking harder than he was before. Head leaning against the wall, he panted heavily, moaning louder as he felt his release coming.

 

“H-Hae, I’m-” He couldn’t even finish as he finally released, shuddering when he felt Donghae swallowing it all.

 

Breathing heavily, Kyuhyun felt exhausted, looking down at his mate to see him lick his lips, a satisfied look on his face.

 

“Better now?” Donghae purred.

 

Kyuhyun tried to glare. “You’re an ass.”

 

“But I’m yours.” Winking at him, Donghae fixed his towel so that it covered Kyuhyun up and stood up, kissing him gently whilst doing so. When he pulled back, he gazed into his mate’s eyes. “Ready to continue this back in our room?”

 

The younger could only nod before remembering the state his mate could be in. “But you’re..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re really going to wait till we get back to our room to finish when you’re hard like that?”

 

Donghae smirked. “Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t want anyone else to see it.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous with that statement.” Donghae made a sound when he felt Kyuhyun run his fingernails down his chest, shuddering. “Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun sent him a look. “I’m just trying to protect what’s mine,” he argued.

 

Rolling his eyes, Donghae kissed him deeply before pulling away just as Kyuhyun was about to kiss back. “Then help me finish,” he whispered into his ear.

 

Unfortunately, a loud knock came from the door to the sauna.

 

“Sirs?” a female’s voice hesitantly called out. “Are you okay?”

 

Kyuhyun tried to grab Donghae to stop him from opening the door, but his mate shoved him behind him so that the female wouldn’t be able to see him as he made sure his towel was fixed properly.

 

“We’re leaving now,” he tells her sweetly, and Kyuhyun glares at his mate’s back.

 

She gives them their bathrobes and leaves, and Kyuhyun is immediately yanking Donghae into his, snarling quietly to himself as he fastens it tightly.

 

“No one is seeing you like this.” He snarls, causing Donghae to chuckle. “We’re going straight to our room without stopping to chat to anyone.”

 

“Is that so?” Donghae asks as Kyuhyun shoves his own on, and Kyuhyun nearly trips over his feet to hurry after his composed mate.

 

Kyuhyun eyes his mate, suspicious at just how well he’s hiding his arousal.

 

As they wait for the lift, Donghae grabs him gently from behind in a hug, nuzzling him.

 

“You have something planned.” Kyuhyun accuses.

 

Donghae tuts. “No trust.”

 

The elevator comes and they get inside. As Kyuhyun presses for their floor, Donghae tugs him back against him, more firmly this time.

 

Kyuhyun’s lungs seize up as he feels his mate press against him, rocking against him slightly.

 

“Don’t say anything,” Donghae whispers as Kyuhyun makes little whimpering noises as his hand sneaks underneath Kyuhyun’s robe to lightly finger a nipple, continuing to rub himself against Kyuhyun’s butt.

 

Their robes weren’t too thick, so that meant Kyuhyun could feel his mate.

 

“You’re crazy!” Kyuhyun whimpers out, leaning back against him as Donghae pinches his nipple, causing him to bite back his moan.

 

Donghae nips at his neck, rubbing harder against Kyuhyun. “You said you wanted to take care of it.”

 

“Not like this!”

 

The elevator announced their floor and Kyuhyun was a puppet in Donghae’s hands as he ushered them from it and down towards their room.

 

But while Kyuhyun attempted to open their door, Donghae began to play dirty.

 

Kyuhyun gasped as his robe opened, the air from the corridor causing him to shudder as Donghae’s hands roamed beneath it.

 

Shoving the door open, Kyuhyun escaped from his mate’s clutches and stood there in their room with his robe hanging open as his mate shut the door, his eyes devouring him almost.

 

“Hae…”

 

Donghae looked back at his mate, smirking. With a wink, he slowly began to take off his robe, watching Kyuhyun bite his lip as the robe dropped to the ground. He snickered at seeing Kyuhyun bite his lip, but Donghae was already walking to the bathroom, hearing Kyuhyun hastily follow after him.

 

“Donghae!”

 

“What?” Donghae called back, his voice innocent as he turned on the water in the tub. He looked at his mate, who only stared back at him with wide eyes.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed heavily, eyes trailing down Donghae’s chest to his arousal. “Um…”

 

“Wanna bathe with me?” Donghae purred. “It’s certainly big enough for the two of us.”

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

That got his mate raising an eyebrow at him. “Me? It was your fault for starting this thing.”

 

“It was because you needed to make it up to me!” Kyuhyun argued, only to swallow when his mate began to stroke himself.

 

Donghae hummed. “And now?”

 

His mate whined again, stomping his foot. “You’re so unfair.”

 

“I’ll simply take it as a compliment.” Stopping, Donghae gestured for Kyuhyun to come closer, which he did so reluctantly. He took the robe off his mate, almost smiling when he saw his mate shudder at being fully exposed.

 

Kyuhyun looked down at him with anxious eyes. “What are you planning?”

 

“Turn around.”

 

Cheeks turning pink, Kyuhyun did as he was commanded. He squeaked when he felt his mate slap a cheek, blushing even darker. “Hae…?”

 

He groaned when Donghae parted his cheeks, whimpering when he felt Donghae’s tongue circle around his hole, trying his best to stay upright at the feeling.

 

Donghae slapped his ass again, causing Kyuhyun to moan and stumble slightly as Donghae turned him around.

 

“Go into my suitcase and get the lube, then come back here and sit on the floor.”

 

Shaking, Kyuhyun does as he’s told.

 

Whilst Kyuhyun does that, Donghae begins to run the tub. When he hears his mate come back in, looking a little nervous, Donghae nods to the towels he had put on the floor.

 

“Kneel and prepare yourself.”

 

“What?!” Kyuhyun squeaked out.

 

Donghae sat down on the edge of the tub. “You heard me.”

 

“But...Hae,” Kyuhyun shifted slightly. “It’s been awhile since...I last did it.”

 

“So you want me to do it?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns red as he nods.

 

Donghae beckons him closer. “Say it,” he whispers as he takes the small bottle of lube from him.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun whines.

 

“Because I love it when you tell me what you want me to do to you,” Donghae purrs slightly as he opens the bottle.

 

Kyuhyun smiles at that and whispers, “I want you to touch me and make me ready for you.”

 

Donghae groans at that and nods to the thick towels on the floor. Kyuhyun shakes his head and instead moves to straddle Donghae.

 

Donghae’s so glad that their tub is one of those jacuzzi baths, meaning that it’s built in which allows Donghae to sit comfortably without any threat of falling in or off it.

 

As Donghae gets his fingers nicely coated, Kyuhyun begins to kiss him, holding his face so that he can control it as he holds himself up off Donghae slightly so that he has room to work in. At the first touch of his finger circling the rim of his hole, Kyuhyun’s hands move to clutch at Donghae’s shoulders, moaning a little with his hips jerking a little.

 

As Donghae presses in slowly, he takes Kyuhyun’s tongue into his mouth and sucks on it gently, mimicking the action his finger is doing before he starts to circle it. By the time Donghae has two fingers in Kyuhyun, his mate’s nails are biting into his shoulders, his breathing faster and louder from what Donghae’s doing and the strain of holding his position.

 

By the time Kyuhyun is ready, the tub is almost overflowing and Kyuhyun is whining at him.

 

Slapping Kyuhyun’s butt for him to move off him so he can turn the taps off, Donghae turns around to catch Kyuhyun stroking himself.

 

The image of his beautiful mate standing there pleasuring himself send Donghae’s head spinning, his wolf releasing their bonding scent and watching with pleasure as Kyuhyun shudders and keens from it.

 

“Touch me,” Kyuhyun begs as Donghae crowds him against the bathroom counter, arching as Donghae’s mouth attacks his nipples, his hands gripping Donghae’s hair.

 

Donghae’s hands roam the back of Kyuhyun’s thighs and lifts him so that he’s sitting on the counter. Pulling him close, both moan as Kyuhyun locks his ankles around Donghae.

 

“Come on,” Kyuhyun eggs on as he shifts closer, lifting slightly so that Donghae would enter him. “Please, Hae.”

 

Donghae presses his forehead against Kyuhyun’s as he guides himself inside Kyuhyun, hissing at the tight grip.

 

Kyuhyun’s head falls back, a long relieved moan escaping him as Donghae pushes in further, holding Kyuhyun’s weight easily.

 

As Kyuhyun begins to babble, pleading for Donghae to move, Donghae has to shake his head and hold still. It’s been too long since they’d last had sex, he didn’t want to come right then and there.

 

But Kyuhyun wasn’t having it.

 

Holding onto his shoulders, Kyuhyun lifts himself slightly, bouncing a little and whining when that action alone wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

 

Donghae watches his mate do it again, enjoying watching him try to pleasure himself.

 

“Hae, please!” Kyuhyun cries out, desperate, and kisses him, nipping harshly at his bottom lip.

 

Donghae steps away from the counter and pushes his mate up against the wall.

 

Kyuhyun cries out against his mouth as Donghae begins to thrust into him, pounding him almost as he cradles Kyuhyun to him, snarling a little as Kyuhyun whimpers.

 

Gripping Donghae’s shoulders tight enough that his nails were digging in, a loud cry escaped from Kyuhyun’s mouth when his mate hit that spot in him. He began to plead Donghae to go faster and harder, groaning in contentment when his mate obeyed.

 

He wrapped his legs around him tighter, taking him in deeper, and whimpered as Donghae continued to pound in him. “H-Hae.”

 

With a deep breath, Donghae stepped away from the wall, earning a whine from his mate. Kissing him deeply, he gently tapped his thigh, nodding to the towels on the floor. “On the floor.”

 

Shuddering, Kyuhyun unwillingly unhooked his legs around his mate, whimpering when Donghae pulled out. He hurried to lay on the towels, but wasn’t fast enough as Donghae was already coming down on him, lips pressed together into a deep kiss and a cry escaped from him as his mate slammed back into him.

 

Kyuhyun cried out his mate’s name as he resumed pounding into him, head falling back against the floor as he struggled to breathe. But every time he inhaled, all he smelt was the bonding scent, sending his mind into a downward spiral of pleasure. He dug his nails into Donghae’s shoulders again, earning a pleased moan from his mate.

 

“Mark me,” Donghae snarled out.

 

Not even needing to be told twice, Kyuhyun mustered up the strength to lean up and bite his mate’s neck, shuddering at hearing the groan right next to his ear. He continued to bite and suck, going from his neck and down to his collarbone where he bit particularly hard enough where he was sure it would bruise.

 

But he couldn’t concentrate on his task for long when Donghae wrapped a hand around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

 

Head falling back down onto the floor, Kyuhyun panted heavily as he gazed into his mate’s eyes, seeing them a bright gold.

 

As Donghae repeatedly hit that spot in him over and over again, Kyuhyun had to fight the urge to come, eyes fixated on his mate’s face. Placing a hand on Donghae’s chest, he dug his nails in and slowly ran it down against the tan skin, earning a growl from his mate.

 

He moaned when it caused Donghae to stroke him faster, but he cried out loudly in bliss as Donghae finally leaned down, biting him hard on the neck.

 

The action caused him to come, moaning Donghae’s name loudly as the familiar feeling of them bonding spread throughout his body. He whimpered when Donghae released inside of him, breathing heavily as the two of them slowly began to calm down. However, his mate had yet to release his neck, and Kyuhyun could only find himself starting to get hot again when Donghae bit harder, causing it to bleed.

 

The feeling it brought him grew stronger, the bonding scent surrounding him entirely, and Kyuhyun wasn’t entirely sure what brought it on.

 

 _His cycles are rampant,_ his wolf kindly told him. _He hasn’t been sated lately and it’s coming out. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you. All you’ll feel is pleasure._

 

Kyuhyun whined when Donghae finally pulled away from his neck, gazing up into his mate’s brown eyes.

 

“Ready for round two?” Donghae asked, smirking as he breathed heavily.

 

The younger panted. “You really are insatiable.”

 

“You’re just fucking sexy,” his mate argued before leaning down to kiss him again.

 

Whining, Kyuhyun purposely bit and pulled at Donghae’s lower lip, shuddering as his mate growled huskily, already moving inside him since he was half hard already, the first orgasm not even taking the edge of his mate’s arousal.

 

Kyuhyun pushed at him, moving so that he was sitting on Donghae now.

 

Donghae moaned in approval at the new position and as Kyuhyun rolled his hips downwards, he wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, holding him tight to him as Donghae guided his hips with his hands.

 

“No way am I skiing tomorrow,” Kyuhyun whispers, breath hitching as Donghae’s finger lightly strokes around his hole. “No way.”

 

Donghae chuckles softly, nipping at his lips playfully.

 

Kyuhyun forgets about tomorrow as he starts to feel Donghae’s heat begin to affect him, making him feel hungry for more.

 

Their bonding scent floods the room once again, and Kyuhyun loses himself to it and his mate.

 

 

 

By the end of their trip, there was no more tension.

 

Siwon and Hyukjae had made up, and Kyuhyun took great pleasure in pointing out the love bites on Hyukjae’s neck when the male had failed to cover them properly.

 

Hangeng and his little group had become good friends with Kyuhyun and the rest of his pack members, though things between Taemin and Hyuk were still a little awkward.

 

Donghae and Hangeng promised to meet up sometime to have a run together. Both packs had tittered excitedly about that. It’s a freeing experience to run with your pack in wolf form, and to share that with another pack that had friendly ties to each other, it would make the experience even better.

 

Donghae was a little attached to Kyuhyun after their night of sex. Both promised not to go longer than a week without it again because by the end of the night, Donghae had to leave Kyuhyun alone and seek relief by himself. Kyuhyun had been too exhausted to even help.

 

It was a first for their relationship, and Kyuhyun did wonder to himself how Hyukjae fared when his mate had began to experience his higher sex drive. But, he couldn’t ask that of him. Not yet, or maybe not even ever.

 

Seeing Siwon and Hangeng hug goodbye, Kyuhyun checked to see how Hyukjae was faring as he watched too.

 

“So, everything is okay with you two now?” Kyuhyun asks. “No more silent treatment?”

 

Hyukjae snorts softly. “I’m sure I’ll still give him that at some point. But yeah, we’re cool.”

 

Kyuhyun nods and pats his pack member on the back before holding his shoulder gently, “Hyuk…”

 

“Not yet, Kyuhyun.” Hyukjae sighs, already knowing that Kyuhyun was going to mention about telling Siwon about him and Donghae.

 

“Soon, though.” Kyuhyun urges gently, squeezing his shoulder. “Don’t let it slip out by accident.”

 

Hyukjae swallows, watching as Kyuhyun leaves him to say his own goodbyes.

 

He turned his gaze over to Donghae who had come to stand beside him, noticing how much more relaxed he looked. “You finally got it out of your system?”

 

Donghae shrugged lightly. “Just be glad your mate doesn’t seem to be like me.”

 

“I think you’re the only alpha who experiences something like that,” Hyukjae commented lightly.

 

That earned a smirk from Donghae before it faded. “You know that this is going to get worse.”

 

“I know.”

 

“When are you going to tell him?”

 

Looking back at his mate, Hyukjae saw Siwon share a hug with Taemin, seeing the light blush painting the younger werewolf’s cheeks. He looked back at Donghae, who was staring at him. He sighed.

 

“Soon.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“You know that I can’t say anything. Not right now.”

 

Donghae hummed softly. “Then you best hope that the time you do tell him, it won’t be a time wherein you’re forced to.”

 

“Hae…”

 

“Just a piece of advice, Hyuk.” With a smile, Donghae walked off, leaving Hyukjae alone.

 

Sighing softly, Hyukjae looked back at Siwon, seeing his mate look so happy talking to his old pack members.

 

They spoke the truth, but Hyukjae couldn’t tell Siwon.

 

Not yet.

 

But he knew it would only be a matter of time before their past would come back by itself and haunt them all.

 

 


End file.
